


How did you tell them

by The_Onion_Wanton



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Coming out of the Closet, Reunions, post-collide, self-indulgent sga dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Onion_Wanton/pseuds/The_Onion_Wanton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes taking down two big bads feels easier than letting your best peeps in on your sexuality </p>
<p>(Dave has the talk with John&Jade, a self-indulgent oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How did you tell them

Dave power-walked towards Karkat the moment the other boy appeared, and John decided to give them a moment of privacy. They’d spent three years growing close on that meteor, they probably needed a little bro-on-bro moment before John tuned in and demanded attention. Plus, there were like, a bunch of other people he needed to go and have overly complicated victory hand-shakes with, so it wasn't like he was doomed to unheroically die of third-wheeling.

Next to him, Dirk swore under his breath.

“Uh,” he turned around; the last time Dirk and he were alone the other guy disintegrated into a glitch. This wasn’t even the same version of the person but John still felt a little traumatized. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Dirk’s eyes seemed focused ahead; John finally registered Jake standing a few feet in front of them, staring at the ground. It clicked. “No, not really.”

Click-click- _click_ , “Oooh, do you two need to have a talk?”

Dirk’s cheeks grew a shade darker. John’s grin widened.

“Do you two have history?” No reply. “Is it...romantic?” He'd caught a whiff of their situation through the grapevine; grapevine mostly being Roxy. 

“Is this your way of encouraging the confrontation or the direct opposite, ‘cause I genuinely can’t tell.”

John laughed. “Ha! I’ll get out of your hair.”

He floated a few feet away, watched the two boys gingerly approach each other. He mentally ‘aww’-ed. He wondered if Dave knew – if Jade knew – this meant Karkat’s shipping chart had at one point been true in two universes! He’d have to tell them.

First, though, he had to pass Nanna and the group hug that was Jane, Callie and Roxy. They seemed very happy too; he aww-ed again, out loud this time. Nannasprite smiled at him, kindly.

“We did it,” he noted. She laughed, clasped his shoulder.

John decided to check on the duo some five minutes later; Dave and Karkat were sat close together, talking quietly. He saw Karkat notice him first, alert the other boy.

“Oh, hey, dude,” his mouth started up almost immediately. “You won’t believe the shit Karkat got up to.”

Karkat cleared his throat. Dave’s face was very red.

“I’m sure it’s great – Dave?” John paused. Karkat’s face was in his palms.

“Does anyone know when Jade’s coming back?” He asked, no one in particular. Dave’s mouth was still closed shut. John shrugged.

"Should be soon", better be soon! “Wanna tell me about the ‘shit’ until then?”

Karkat rolled his eyes, gestured for him to sit down. John beamed, did as asked. 

 

—

Jade finally appeared some twenty minutes later; still no Vriska. John caught sight of Terezi, sat at the edge, sniffing at the great beyond.

He really hoped she’d be okay. Right now, though-

He scooped Jade up into a running hug, laughed.

 

—

 

“Okay, so,” Dave stood in front of them, red-faced and tense. John and Jade shared a look; her gaze spoke questions John really wished he had answers to. Karkat was at Dave’s right, arms crossed, avoiding their eyes. John frowned.

“Dave!” Dirk’s voice rang out; they all turned around. He was chilling with Rose and Kanaya, flashing their group a thumbs-up.

Dave took a deep breath. John braced himself for the imminent vent (he'd kinda missed those! And now they were all back together ha this was pretty sweet).

“Okay so,” Dave started. “There’s something about me you gotta know and it might come as a bit of a shock so I’d appreciate it if y'all held onto your undergarments, like, yeah today’s been a long day and we’ve all seen a lot of shit but I still have a heart and it needs to be handled with care and delicacy-“

“Dave,” Karkat breathed, nudged him with his elbow. They shared a small smile; John’s mind momentarily blanked.

A huge grin appeared on Jade’s face. She gasped, “Dave!”

“What,” Dave’s face seemed to be overheating. “What do you know. What did you figure out. What do you think you-” Jade snickered. “Harley!”

“Oh, you two,” she pressed both arms to her cheeks, beamed. “Which quadrant?”

“Wait, wait,” John cut in just as both boys opened their mouth to speak. “You two-“

Karkat fixed him with a semi-glower; Dave’s face fell.

“Are you dating?” John asked. Karkat slowly reached out, took Dave’s hand. His chin was held high, daring.

“It’s not a bad thing!” He rushed to explain. “Just- wow!” He paused, let it sink in. “I totally asked you if you’re gay, earlier today!”

Dave shrugged.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He realized, with a hollow sensation, that Dave was legitimately nervous about reaction. He forced himself to appear less threatening. “Like, I’m not mad but-“

“It’s not that simple,” Dave mumbled. His shoulders were tense, head facing downwards.

“Labels are shit,” Dirk was suddenly there, Rose and Kanaya following suit. John’s head was swimming.

“Save for when the person finds them validating,” Rose added, elbowing Dave in what could only be described a supportive manner.

“Fair annotation.”

“Thank you.”

“So, you’re...” Okay, no labels. “Into guys now?”

Dave wasn’t looking in his direction. Karkat sighed.

“He’s always been into guys, John.” He snapped. “Get your head out of your ass and smell the green sun.”

Dave half-laughed, half-wheezed. Dirk looked ready to re-weaponize.

“That’s cool!” He quickly added. “Hey, Dave, seriously- it’s cool!”

He was still not getting a look back.

“Were you- like, did you think-“ he paused, started over. “You’re my best friend, dude.”

Dave shrugged. That seemed to be all he was capable of doing at the moment.

“This entire game and all its bullcrap couldn’t sink this broship,” John added, trying a smile. “Your xenophiloboner isn’t going to.”

“John!” Jade laughed; Rose looked impressed.

“See?” Karkat tugged at Dave’s arm. The latter finally looked their way, almost smiling.

“That’s cool,” he subtly ran a finger under his aviators; John pretended not to notice. When a fist was held out for a bump, John pointedly ignored it, and went in for a hug instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late 413! 
> 
> (this is unedited&im sleepy. thanks for reading ur all babes)


End file.
